Escape
by ssoko
Summary: Ok. This is the end of this parallel story. They are near the end of their journey but something would be happen... and Mike's heart will be broken. Read and review please.
1. The Escape: 1

Escape 

I'm one of those that can't wait until March, so here is my version of what would happen. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue…

I apologize for the typos and syntax errors that you could find; I'm not English speaking person.

**Typical declaration**: I don't own any of the characters, story, and series of Prison Break. I'm not selling, or making any kind of profit off of this story I've written. No infringement is intended. This is solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. (At last that is what I hope).

Escape I

The pipe had been replaced. Once again Michael's infallible plans collapsed against the awful reality. His fake calm attitude broke and desperation covered his face. He couldn't force the conduit. They even couldn't move it one inch. Suddenly his desperation became resignation, "it can't be done… it's too thick, I'm so sorry." Scofield allowed himself to fall in the corner. Why did the things have to complicate in such way? Perspiring resignedly he confessed, "We're not getting out of here."

His words whipped T-bag's ears. An angry cutter slipped out oft his boot. "Unfortunately pretty, it ain't an option." He was desperate. Miraculously he had been able to avoid the reprisal of Abruzzi's people. He wondered if the authority problem of the mafia's boss was the reason for their inaction. They had beaten him and had left him alone with Abruzzi. It wasn't necessary to be a genius to realize who had beheaded him. Theodore could not take another risk, his luck could not last much longer.

Michael gaze couldn't detach off the hand that held the rustic weapon. He tilted his head observing the irregular border.

T-bag stepped ahead but Sucre grabbed his wrist twisting his arm as C-Note caught him from behind passing an arm around his neck. The aggressive man was immobilized but furious.

In slow motion Michael rose from his seat and took carefully the rustic cutter. He had seen those weapons before, Fernando had one. He spun it watching its depth. Sucre raised a brow, he knew that look, something was cooking inside his cellmate's brain.

Without a word Michael stepped back and bent over to seize a torch. He shook it hearing the liquid inside, then his smile grew wide. Every one looked at him expectant. "Give me the knives…" he commanded. Sucre and C-Note hesitated but, as T-bag promised to behave, the two inmates took out theirs cutters. "Please Charles reach me the tube." The old man did it quickly. "The pipe is recently settled. We can't move it but we can unbind the rivets." He explained inserting the three knives in the tube tip, the blades were superimposed one to another. When the device was built he leaned its tips on the iron circle asking to Fernando and C-Note to hold it right there. "You must push hard while I make the torch soften the rivet so it loosens its grip and fells down." He looked for a box, emptied it and gave it to Westmoreland. "The rivet will jump, so you have to catch it with this box, it will muffle the noise."

"What will I do?" T-bag asked eagerly.

Mike sighed. "You should hold the pipe. Don't let it fall."

The task wasn't easy. They were late and it took them more than two and half hour to remove four rivets. They were working on the last one when the door latch began to move. They froze.

The guard's silhouette was drawn behind the door glass…


	2. The Escape: 2

Thanks for the feedbacks, they are inspiring. So here is the second part of the escape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five pairs of eyes were fixed to the latch as it was rotating slowly. No one dared to breathe loud fearing that the sound could alert the guard about their presence. Michael's fast reflex had turned off the torch's fire, his arm held it in the air beneath the cylinder's arch. The sepulchral silence was interrupted by the shaky noise of the vibrating door but it didn't open up. After five eternal seconds the guard freed the latch and walked away following his patrol road.

None of them had the courage to move, not even a single hair, until they couldn't hear the guard's footsteps any longer. Just in case, they waited five immobile minutes in absolute silence.

The first person to react was Charles Westmoreland. He was kneeled on a corner watching how the base of the box was burned by a rivet. He had had to use a box with each rivet. The old man slowly stood up and searched another box.

Michael lowered his aching arm and looked for a match into his pocket. He found the last one praying that no guard came back, otherwise he couldn't light the torch once again.

The fire blazed over the front of the rivet making it red while the tips of the knives pressed firmly on the base to expel it. After fifteen minutes of arduous work the rivet screeched smoothly and furrowed the air toward the box that awaited it. Michael was impressed by Charles' dexterity. He never let it fall.

Up to now the setbacks had been overcome but there was something the strategist didn't foresee, without the support of the rivets the whole weight of the pipe fell on the flimsy hands of T-Bag. It was too much for the criminal's weak contexture. There was only one law in this world that Theodore never could infringe, no matter how he tried. He staggered as the pipe slipped aside dragging the little man down.

If the tube reached the ground they would be in serious troubles, the noise would alert all the guards around…


	3. The Escape: 3

First thanks for the feedbacks. Second, as I use two spanish words, here it's what they mean.

_Inútil_: means: useless, good-for-nothing.

_El Diablo_: means:The devil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escape III

Fernando's eyes grew wide looking how T-Bag was towed by the huge pipe. "Inútil" he muttered without being able to contain his rage and frustration. Their freedom was endangering by the clumsy hands of this stupid man. He couldn't let it happen, he had a child waiting for him inside Mari Cruz's womb. Sucre couldn't lose any more second, he hurtled to the floor and, using his arms like springs, impeded that the huge metal cylinder touched the ground. He pressed his teeth as his hands held the tube twenty inches above the floor, determination was the source of his physical strength.

Michael and C-Note hurried to help the Hispanic man, but no one moved a single finger to prevent Theodore's ungracefully crash against the solid tiles. His bones screeched when his face made its blood's imprint on the surface beneath his nose. He stayed motionless, fear was an old friend of him. Slowly and carefully he stirred his right arm. There was no pain, it was a good sign. Then he moved his other upper leg. No pain either. He sighed sitting up. After checked his legs he declared mockingly. "God protect his creatures…"

Fernando raised his head. "Your horned red god protects you…" he replied sardonically. "You're El Diablo's reincarnation man..." T-Bag didn't answer, an indecipherable smile danced on his lips. His body ached but he could stand up.

Meanwhile in the sick bay Lincoln finished to remove the third stick of the grill. Through that window they would escape.

He had followed his brother's instructions minutely. Secretly he thanked to have his hands busy, the silence around him was like a bitter medicine for his nerves. If he didn't focus his minds into a task probably he would go crazy.

No guard came in the last two and half hour to see what he was doing. In fact no one came after the Doc went out. He heard her explaining to Belleck that he should be apart of the others inmates, the reason was his emotional state. The CO reluctantly accepted the fact that he couldn't toss him back into his cage. The condemned man slipped to the door, it was locked. He shrugged, his luck probably was changing.

Lost inside his thoughts, Michael's voice whispering his name startled Lincoln. Immediately he came back and knelt near the sewer. "There must be a broom out there…" His young brother murmured, "Pass it through the pipe but don't let it fall down." Lincoln did what his brother asked, so Mike could roll the rope around the stick. "Pull it up!" He commanded, "Now you have to tie it… in the window's bar so we can climb through the conduit." After a second he added. "And be sure to fasten the door of the infirmary…"

"The doctor locked it" Lincoln didn't let him finish the sentence.

'_Why did she lock the door_?' But Michael's mind refused to loose a second thinking in that matter. The freedom was too near. "Ok, just drag the desk to block the door, just in case that a guard came and have the key with him."

Five minutes later the rope slide down through the pipe and Westmoreland's hands sized it. He pulled it down since Michael and Fernando pushing him up. Without problem he climbed reaching to the infirmary. Next Sucre scaled the rope, then C-Note, T-Bag and at last it was Michael's opportunity to ascend.

The freedom was near.


	4. The Escape: 4 Breaking Free

The first thing Michael did when his foot touched the infirmary's ground was untied the rope and roll it around his brother waist. He always had a purpose for each move that he made. His older brother was his priority. "Lincoln will be the first." The others looked at him without muter a word but C-Note was about to protest when Mike's freeze stare stopped him. "It's time to realize that the only person that knows what I'm doing it's me…" Their gaze faced and the black man stepped back. Then Michael explained the last part of the Escape plan. "Once we are out…" He gave only the necessary details.

"After we break out I'm going my way" Pointed C-Note restlessly.

Shrugging Michael watched the time, "We have to wait another fives minutes to the next patrol." He stated, "Discounting two minute to remove the bars, each one of us have approximately three minutes to cross the yard and jump out... Get ready" He lied deliberately. Lincoln had slackened the window's bars but it still stood like a faked soldier so it would take them less than a minute to remove them, but the pressure was premeditated to obtain better reaction from his team group.

He grinned headed to the desk. He had planned and calculated every single detail of his master plan. The pipe's problem had delayed it three hours but when the schedule was synchronized again his analytic mind could solve the deficiencies, consequently he could continue his agenda successfully. When his hand was about to grab a blank paper his finger froze. There were two written words on its surface. His eyes read over and over again, it said: Good Luck.

It was her calligraphy!

He shook his head. It couldn't be, it wasn't possible, she couldn't… No, no way.

Mechanically he put it into his pocket and took another white paper. Adeptly his hands made a flower, just like the one he gave her on her birthday. He placed it into the cabinet where he once had seen his red gift. He smiled patting his pocket, she would understand his massage.

"Gentlemen" Mike's cold tone broke the sepulchral silence of the room, "It's time." He could perceive the breathing acceleration on his run-away team when his fingers removed the window's bars.

T-Bag leaned on the window observing at the twenty-seven feet that opened below. "Hold on tight Charles," he added scathingly, "no one will catch you if you fall."

Westmoreland swallowed without replied. He too wondered if he could be able to cross the yard. Soon he would know.

"Lincoln, go." Michael commanded. His brother climbed the window and carefully seized the cable, then he seated on it intertwining the legs. His own weight made him rotate so his back faced the ground. His arms began to move impelled by the proximity of his freedom. Quickly he arrived to the other side. His feet released the rope and his body made a ninety grades rotation. One by one his hands reached the wall avoiding the barbed-wire entanglement. Then he uncoiled the rope and tied it on one of the pillars that sustained the barbed-wire. Its tip fell reaching the sidewalk. After climb the boundary fence, his feet walked down the wall and finally touched the concrete. He squashed his back against the wall fearfully looking around, he was free.

"Sucre, your turn." Fernando replicated each one of Burrows' movements. The same thing did C-Note and T-Bag after their opportunity came.

When the time comes Westmoreland didn't hesitate, he held the cable and slowly crossed the empty space beneath him reaching the opposite side. To climb the fence without any help was more difficult for him but the schedule was still synchronized.

As the old man descended C-Note twirled his head searching for his pals but no one was there. 'Fuck… I won't be attached to this group.' But reality indicated something different than his wishes. 'It's matter of time. They will come, they will come.'

Michael's moment came and he stepped out to the final stage of his escape plan. As he placed his right foot on the windowsill he stopped and spun his head to look at the infirmary for last time. He never would see her again. It felt as if a huge needle was perforating his heart. He shook his head to toss his thoughts of his head although anything he could do about his feelings.

His hands strangled the cable as he advanced. He had decided long ago that nothing would interfere with his plan, not even the woman that could be his soul mate.

When his shoes touched the external wall and his hands grabbed the rope, a guard voiced loudly. "Hey! What happen to the infirmary windows?" He had three seconds until the guard pressed the button of his intercom. He allowed that the gravity law pulled him down. It was a sixteen feet free fall. Instinctively he bent his legs but it couldn't lessen the clash impact. Just for the moment he forbade himself show any sign of pain.

The siren started to howl. "Follow me." Mike's command hit C-Note's ears. His fellow didn't come. He got no other choice. The sextet crossed the street following their leader. The dark alley gobbled the men and the group disappeared inside its bowels.

The night air was being filled with the noises of the patrol cars and the desperate screams of the guards.

The early morning news would show with big red characters: **Six inmates broke out from Fox River State Penitentiary**.

The hunt was on.

(To be continued)


	5. The day After in Fox River

Doctor Tancredi arrived early to Fox River State Penitentiary following her regular morning routine. The first sign of the unusual day she would face was the cordon of journalists the she would have to cross.

Those peoples seemed to be a flock of hungry vultures flying around a juicy cadaver waiting for the opportunity to take its slice. She could easily detect the bloodthirsty look in the eyes of certain well-known journalists. Those rapacious humans were ready to jump on their next victim, Pope, the warden.. She knew very well the bitter political game of sliding responsibility. Her father would crucify any person to stay out of the scandal that the media would soon roll him through.

She sympathized with Pope, the poor man had really bad luck, first the riot, now Burrow's break out. But she couldn't feel the same way about Bellick. The CO was slippery like an eel. He would do anything to avoid any consequence of what happened. She wondered whom he would blame to save his head. What stories he would invent that muddy the reputation of the victim he chose to save his position.

As soon as she stepped into the infirmary her eyes detected the white paper flower behind the glass. She couldn't hide her smile. It was a clear massage from the man that she deliberately had refused to think about. But now it was impossible. His words came back to her '_The questions you have about me…_' Sara sighed. By now she knew that there were answers for each one of her questions. Slowly each peace of this puzzle fell into its correct place. She understood why he knew the location of the pipes on sickbay. Each one of his gestures, each one of his silences had an explanation.

Michael gave her the first signal the day before. She sensed immediately that he was saying good-bye. A few hours later the concierge found the broken pipe. It took her sometime to link the broken pipe with the slight smell floating in the room each time Michael left the infirmary. From that moment on her mind started to tie together the odd events of the last month. And finally Lincoln came with his intoxication. She recognized the clostridium-400 immediately. The drug perfectly mimicked the food poisoning. She decided to test her theory asking him if he wanted her to stay. She had to appeal to all her concentration not to laugh after seeing the desperate expression on his face.

She couldn't control the impulse to write 'Good luck' on the paper of her desk. It was a fool's mistake. Now sickbay was boiling with policeman and detectives. Underhandedly she approached to her desk. There wasn't any sign of the paper. Did he find it? Did a policeman?

"Dr. Tancredi." A masculine voice took her out of her ostracism. "Dr. Tancredi. I need to talk to you." The husky voice belonged to a tall, handsome, black man. "Let me introduce myself." His eyes scanned the prison doctor. "I'm Detective Sam Sullivan." He shook her hand firmly. "I undesrtand that Scofield came often to the infirmary."

"He is diabetic and needs insulin shot every day." Her voice's tone was professional, cold and smooth. The detective annotated what she said into his notebook.

"Ask her about her conversation in the yard." Bellick's voice sounded behind her.

Sullivan made a gesture of annoyance, he didn't like this fellow but the information he provided minutes ago was significant. "Did you talk with one of the fugitives in the yard?"

She nodded but before she could mutter a word Bellick insisted. "Come on Doc, you fell under Scofield's charm…"

Hearing his words an alarm started to scream inside her head. It was pathetically obvious what he was trying to do. The better way to cut his strategy was tell the truth. Ok not all the truth, a washed one. "Scofield was crossing a difficult period of his life. His brother was condemned to death. So I consulted his shrink trying to find the best way to help him with the crisis he would face after his brother death. This conversation was part of the strategy I established to treat my patient." She remarked.

"Oh! To flirt with him was part of your strategy." Bellick stated sarcastically. "Doc…"

As answer she walked to her desk, opened the first drawer and take out the third folio. "You can read his file Detective."

"Did you notice something unusual in Scofield behavior the last few weeks?" Sullivan asked her.

"My patient was a riddle Detective. He changed his mood constantly, one minute was friendly the next he didn't mutter a single word." Of course she didn't say that the reason for his sudden silence was her questions about his knowledge of the sickbay pipes. "He was a quiet person, too intelligent and I guess he had serious problem with certain group inside." She spun her head looking at Bellick. "Oh! By the way, Bellick, did you discover who cut two toes of Scofield right foot?"

It was unexpected for the CO, he frowned grunting something unintelligible and then he left pleading that he should continue with his duty.

"How could this incident be linked with the break out?" The detective questioned after the CO left the room.

"Indeed it is a sign of the security problem inside this prison." She stated. "If you don't have more questions, I have an infirmary to attend."

Detective Sullivan watched her enter into another room. He didn't like this case, too much pressure was on his back. His phone rang, he looked at the number on his cell-phone without answering. '_Not this guy again!_' He puffed. Agent Kellerman was bothering once again with the same question and he didn't have an answer yet.

He had too much to do and when he spun to walk toward the door, he collided against the smiling CO. "What do you want now Bellick?"

"Don't let her pretty face deceive you. It is impossible for them to escape without an internal help. I know you think that Scofield is the brain behind this. But I knew the guy, he wasn't so smart, but he got her under his thumb. She was the one that suggested Burrows to stay in sickbay. She was involve in it, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the feedbacks people.

Ok... I have a question: **Do you think that Kellerman, the bad agent, should kill Veronica?**

To be honest I have serious problems with her character and don't know what to do. I really would appreciate any suggestion about it...

I have a special thanks to walkwsmile for proofing this story... (If you notice that my story don't have its typical typos an grammatical errors it's because of her...)


	6. Veronica's predicament

**Happy New Year**

Thanksevery one for the comments, and thanks Walks for your help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica's eyes watched as Agent Kellerman come closer to his partner. All his body's language screamed 'I'm the man, the vice president put me in charge.' She saw him raised his gun pointing to the man called Danny. Evidently he became a nuisance and his duty was to remove each loose end on Terrance Steadman's sister way up to the presidency.

He had the list on his hand, the list with the names of the members of this wicked game. "You name me" he said frustratingly.

Veronica curled down behind the car when she heard the weapon's almost soundless detonation followed by the scream of a man in pain. She had been talking to him only minutes ago. What her eyes couldn't see she filled in with her imagination. The bloody stain on his chest grew as the red river sprang from the hole.

She really wished it was a nightmare but the constant whisper of the other agent, "…you name me." reminded her that it wasn't a dream.

God! He was his friend!

Someone should explain to those peoples the real meaning of friendship.

Her ears perceived the noise of the lifeless body collapsing against the floor. Then the silence was broken by Kellerman's voice. "It's your fault Veronica" She hated his tone, "looks what you forced me to do…" She pressed her hand to her mouth in frustration, she could not answer him.

Why did these people have to blame her each time they killed someone? Why were they unable to take the responsibility of their own acts?

She didn't choose to be in that situation, they chose it for her.

"It's funny but, did you realize that every man you loved ends up dead?"

Oh! This man was a devil enjoying her pain. But she didn't let him win this hand. She started to crawl searching for any hole to slide in as the Agent walked with his gun raise looking between the cars. She must get out of there. "Isn't life delightfully macabre?" He kept talking. "Your fiancé lies rotting in his house and Lincoln soon will burn in a chair and you can do nothing…" He bent over to look under another car. She wasn't there. Damn, where was she?

"Veronica, it's useless what you …"

She kept crawling toward the alley exit but what she found were a couple of tennis shoes. Fear froze her. Illogically she wondered if it would be true that in her last minute of life she could see, as a projected film, all her existence. Probably she soon would find out. But when she raised her gaze she discovered a black hand holding a huge gun and it was pointed at the agent. Then she saw another man wearing an orange waistcoat.

"Ok guys, there's nothing to look at." But when he heard another gun noise behind his back he changed his voice tone. She stood up slowly. "Hi Veronica, there you are…" He beamed mockingly, "Ok guys… I will let you have fun with the pretty lawyer…"

"We don't need your permission mister…" a bald guy spit, "but I'll have a lot of fun fucking you after I finish with the 'pretty white lawyer'…" the man stopped looking at her face, then he frowned. "You are Borrows lawyer! I saw you on TV." She didn't know if it was bad or good after hearing what the guy just said. "Borrows is with a friend of mine and we…"

He didn't finish the sentence, a bullet pierced his chest. Veronica watched the blood spilling everywhere. She didn't loose another second, she ran and kept running. She heard the blast hitting around her, Kellerman could be shooting at her but she didn't stop. Her life depended on how fast she could move her legs.

The agent didn't pursue her. Even though he didn't know what she found out he had to clean up the mess. He kicked frantically at the bloody black man on the floor. They were useless now. His cell-phone rung and he answered reluctantly. "Shit!" He cried listening to the news. Borrows had run away and he just killed the man who could lead him to the fugitive. Furious he shot the lifeless body again.

This was an awful day, first he had to shoot his partner and then he needed to kill those stupid guys. How could he…? His partner, these stupid guys… A mocking smile danced on his lips. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his weapon. Whistling he walked to one of the dead men and took his hand placing his fingers around the gun and shot. "CSI will find that he shot you, my friend, with your own gun." He stood up and walked to the murdered agent. "Danny, you will receive a medal partner." He bent over, grabbed his friend's hand and shot the gun again. "You killed those dangerous fellows but you didn't survive…" He laughed, "Damn, life is cruel…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, it was Veronica's part. I'm still doubting, but jakie is right: _She is Lincoln's only chance for love and LJ's only hope for a good mom_. So I let her live (by now) but... she can suffer.


	7. The day After: 2

The first day of the rest of Michael's life had dawned rainy. It seemed that the sky felt anguished fearing what the future could bring to the fugitives' group leader.

His elbows rested on the windowsill while his eyes watched how the raindrops commit suicide against the glass. Unconsciously his lips whistled an old song tune. "Rainy days and Mondays" Westmoreland whispered mockingly on Michael's ear, "always gets me down…(1)" fatherly he leaned his hand on his shoulder "Listen blue guy, you are too young to be so depressed. You did the right thing, we're out. So, do me a favor, can you draw a smile upon your face."

Lincoln younger brother just smiled as his eyes turned to look at the window glass once again. It wasn't the rainy day that got him down, it was her image stuck on his memory.

The unspoken good-bye between them made his heart weeps. But he could do nothing to stop it. He should leave her, she belonged to his past although her image would chase him all of his life.

But Charles was right, they had been able to escape even C-Note brother-in-law missed the appointment. Michael's agenda hadn't considered him at first so they followed his original plan.

His brother was the must wanted person in the whole States, but no one had been thought to search him just five blocks of the Penitentiary. His escape plan contemplated two stops, the first one near the prison building. They couldn't walk through the open street without being recognized so he rented this house two months before his bank's failed raid. The lock had been replaced by an electronic one. The password he used was an unforgettable one, his brother execution date.

The other apartment he rented was awaited them near a privet airport.

Slowly Michael rose from his armchair. His right leg ached still even he had taken already two pain killer pills. In the bathroom's house an aid kit was ready for any unfortunate incident.

The rest of the team was watching TV while his mind worked to fix the Abruzzi's inconvenience. The mob boss was an important piece on Michael puzzle. One way or another he should take him out of the Hospital. He didn't know how, but this was a little temporary impediment.

The fugitive strategist looked at his watch. '_It's time_.' His silent steps walked to the bedroom he shared with Fernando and his brother. He bent over taking out a laptop form under one of the beds. He sat down on the mattress as his hand pushed the night table aside appearing three phone's plug behind it. Each one belonged to a neighbor just in case that the line was scanned.

He had programmed yahoo U.K to send three e-cards to Lj, Lj' mother and Veronica with the legend '_we're got out of the river and come home soon_'. The lawyer was the only one that saw it and answered it with a brief e-mail explaining what happen to the witness. She also related the catastrophic intervention of the three men that had recognized her. He wondered if one of those men were C-Note brother-in-law. This was a problem that it was added to the other annoyed one, what he would do with T-Bag? He couldn't let him stroll freely by the street until they get into the plain toward Panama. His mind returned to her mail that ended with a not easy understanding phrase. Seemingly she discovered a disturbing and dangerous information but she would not share it after searching some sources. It could free Lincoln.

He beamed as he turned off the computer, unplugged the cable and hid the laptop again under the bed. Up till now his plan was the only thing that saved his brother. Under the bed he found another electric devise, it was a special cell-phone. The police wouldn't trace the phone call. Smiling he grabbed it and kept it into the jacket pocket. He loved all those electric toys.

When he opened the bedroom door his hearings perceived the voice of some female journalist speaking on TV. The face of his brother filled the screen. He was the star, the others members of the Escape's team hardly were named. It was a blessed for him. Lincoln figure was replaced by Veronica's face talking in the main door of Fox River Penitentiary.

T-Bag licked his lower lip but before a single word could get out of his mouth Lincoln's fist smashed against his nose. "Don't even dare to peek at her!" T-bag bloody nose was enough warning of his threatens.

Fernando clapped Link shoulder whispering. "Well done."

Meanwhile Veronica kept talking about the witness Michael shook his head, his escape plan wasn't change, her efforts were futile, the witness were already dead.

The blond pretty lady face appeared on the screen once again explaining the last news of this, "…colossal escape. Several hypotheses are managed by the police, but according to a comment of one of the heist penitentiary authorities, Captain Belleck, they suspect of the complicity Fox River's Doctor Sara Tancredi." A mocking smile emerged, "Could be possible that Governor Tancredi's daughter was involved romantically with one of the inmates?"

"Oh! Pretty." T-Bag turned his head looking at the astonished Michael's face. "Did you bed the hot doctor?" This time Lincoln's fist collided violently against his pervert jaw, the man bounced on the couch's back and fell to the floor.

(1) Rainy days and Monday written by Paul Williams is an old song from '70.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks Walks and Nina for the comments, but I have doubts concerning to keep writing this story or not... I know that Veronica is not a likeble character but it could be that the readers had lost the interest of reading this story. So I don't know what to do.


	8. The day After: 3

Thanks for your feedbacks. It's important to know what the reader think, it influences in the mood to write...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C-Note dark hand placed the cell-phone on the table. In slow motion he turned his head to see Michael stony face. "You were right." He harshly conceded, "three of my…" He couldn't keep talking. His mind traveled across the revenge's street. "Now I have a personal business to deal with this '_Agent_'." He was a man, and men don't cry. So he slapped his face furiously erasing any trace of weakness. "The gang is at your disposition Fish."

"I need that your people contacted Abruzzi's people." The black man cocked his head. "I don't want to danger your friend when we rescue John from the hospital."

"Fish, this is insane." Sucre complained. "It's impossible…"

Michael beamed, "As to escape from Fox River…"

"You're risking your freedom, Fish." C-Note retorted.

"If you don't take a risk you never be able to win…" He replied back mockingly.

"I already learned that is useless to argue with you, Fish." C-note picked the cell-phone again. "But… did you realize that John will need medical care? How you will solve this little problem?" As his finger typed the numbers of his brother-in-law the wide smile on Fish's face and the sparks on his eyes told him that Michael had already thought the solution of that problem.

Curled down on the couch Lincoln cleaned his hands with a napkin. Over his left side T-Bag body lay unconscious on the floor. The psycho was stupid enough to argue when Michael explained the content of Veronica's mail. Now he hoped that the pervert were healthy while he took out the blood off his fingers.

They had been able to exchange some text messages with her. Lj was right and he eagerly waited to hold his son. But a name rounded his head. Kellerman, He remembered Kellerman. They had worked together long time ago. Kellerman, his underdog partner and him never had harmonized. The agent had showed openly his aversion when he replaced him on the right side of his boss bed. His memory traveled through the naked body of that woman which power was an appealing and irresistible aphrodisiac. He couldn't hold a smile as he recalled what they did on her bed. She was an Oscar winning actress, behind her prudishly formal disguise hid a sinful pervert devil. But she got quickly tired of him, thanks God. She was a hard person to please and a dangerous enemy if unfortunately she disliked him.

Suddenly an awful thought hit his brain. Could she be behind the last deadly incidents? The relationship among the siblings was symbiotic. If she believed that he was her brother's murdered …. Now he was totally worried. Lj was in danger. She wouldn't stop until she could retaliate killing each one of his loved ones.


	9. Sara is in danger

Sara's hand smashed the newspaper against the table near the empty coffee cup. She was tired of this absurd game. The assumption of torrid romance between the governor's daughter and one of the fugitives was a banquet for the yellow press. Belleck's trick had been successful, after a week no one cared about the prison security problem, the inexistent affair was the only topic in the media circus and it was worsening her existent. Even her last night date asked about her relationship with Scofield. Of course this question ended the dinner.

Sara Tancredi closed her eyes leaning on the back of her seat, her fingers massaged her temples. Fives second of quietness was all she wanted but the phone began to screech.

The auricular on her ear screamed, "Will you tell me the truth?"

"Good morning dad." She said with a tired tone voice. Since the escape her father's phone call had a single topic.

"I can't understand, you can have any men, why him?" It was useless to explain again and again the same thing, it was a deaf's chat. He had decided that his revel daughter wanted openly embarrass him one more time. For thousand time she was about to explain that the press lied when her father assured, "You did it on purpose, right? You want to ruin my political carrier."

Him, him and him, nothing else mattered. Fury always had been a bad advisor "No dad. I slept with him because he is amazing on bed!" Hardly those words break away from her mouth she regretted mutter them.

After a lingering silence all her father could say was, "I knew it."

His triumphal tone was too much to bear. "It was a pleasure to hear your monologue dad." She cut the communication. Indeed there wasn't any communication to cut, it never existed.

Her day had begun badly and it promised to be worse.

She crossed the main entrance of her building, she was ten minutes late. She almost reached her car's door when a tall man stopped her. "Sara Tancredi." With his black suit and black glasses all his gesture screamed _I'm-governmental-agent_. His father was trespassing any logical limit this time. She was to protest when the man, showing his badge, assured. "We have to talk to about Burrow's flee."

"Agent…" carefully she read the name on the badge, "Kellerman I'm…"

"…late." He finished the sentence. "I know." He pointed to a car where a long dark haired woman, dressed in a black suit, was waiting with her hands on the wheel. "We can take you to your job and talk."

Sara hesitated and then she grabbed her cell-phone. If something she learned being a powerful politician's daughter was to distrust, two kidnaps' attend had been valuable lessons. "I hope you don't mind if I verify your identity."

Her request was unexpected, he stepped back. He had orders. She was the daughter of the governor but she admitted to her father her relationship with one of the fugitives, the agency taped her confection. She became the key to get Burrows back in jail.

His fake smile faded from his face. "Miss Tancredi we had orders to escort you to a quite place where we can peacefully chat." The steel of the gun pressed her ribs. "Do you understand?"

In the moment she climbed the car she would lose any chance to escape so Sara obstinately grasped her posture. "You and your two hulks won't intimidate me."

"Two hulks?" He spun his head facing a gun's barrel upon his face. Another man was aiming his partner on the car. Who were those men? Was another government's faction involved in this problem? Without a word a tall blond man with a thick mustache took his weapon. "You can't take her from us."

The man smiled showing his perfect teeth. "We do." She raised her head astonished. It couldn't be true. He beamed. "Could you come with us?" His voice was unmistakable. Gallantly he took her hand adding, "…please." A chill traveled through her spine. If he had not spoken she would never recognize him. "You are safe with me."

It was illogical, she knew it, but something inside her told her that he was trustful as always. She swallowed and barely nodded. She never expected to see him again.

It was foolish but she can't hold back the smile on her face.

He smiled back.


	10. The Hospital: 1

Thanks for the feedbacks. Slowly this story come closer to its end. I'm rushing the events I know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared through the vehicle's window while inside her brain hundred of confusing ideas boiled. What was she doing? It was the first time in three years, the time she was working in Fox River, that she used an excuse to not going to work.

Inside her head her superego screamed at her furiously, but the events had rushed dragging her to the current situation. She couldn't turn back.

That Michael was by her side holding her hand was incidental. That her heart loudly drummed was circumstantial. That she couldn't erase the foolish smile of her face was completely irrelevant.

'_Circumstantial_! _Why do I fool myself_?' she questioned herself, '_I'm here dressing a blond wig into a fake ambulance willing to rescue a mob's boss_. _Why I let him drag me to this dangerous game_?"

He frowned as he could read her thoughts. Slowly he leaned in and whispered on her ear. "Probably you are here because a Federal Agent tried to kill you." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Kellerman wasn't willing to let you go." Even the memory of the incidents perturbed him Michael kept his cold attitude. He refused to think what would happen if he didn't get on time at her house that morning. But he had been there to include her into his chess game. The fact that he had saved her life was incidental. She was just another part of his strategy, she was another peon not his queen. But he had to fight the trembles that the memory of his own fear produced on hid body. Michael Scofield had never been an impulsive person but twice in his entire life, twice times when she was in danger. "When I saw the abrupt movement of Kellerman's hand I knew what he would do." Without a second thought Scofield had threw his fist to Kellerman's jaw making the man fell unceremoniously to the ground. "In that moment I didn't understand why he wanted to kill you but after compare notes with Veronica I understood the whole picture. Right now there is an internal war between some governmental fractions. Kellerman believed that one of those fractions wanted you, he wasn't willing to share the information he could get from you."

"It doesn't make more rational what we're going to do." She replied.

He smirked. "You can appreciate the irony, a mob and a street gang can be the only option that the American's democratic system has to be saved."


	11. The Hospital: 2

Thanks every one for your comments. Chelsea I know you're right. I dared to start to write in your language only three years ago. I'm aware that I have a lot to learn. Walkwsmile helped me many times (I thank her for that) but she is busy right now so if you or anyone wants "the job" please feel free to send me a massage. (I can't post my mail here FF erase it…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance driver watched the cloudy sky, probably will start to rain soon. Both sides of the transport showed the Fox River Penitentiary emblem surrounded by two green lines.

The ambulance parked in front of the hospital back door. Any worker of the Chicago Memorial Hospital knew what it was doing there. During three weeks the medical center had a dangerous mob boss as patient. Not very secretly each one of them prayed wishing he would leave soon.

They didn't want to experience once more what they had suffered the last time the Hospital lodged a mob boss as Abruzzi. What if his partisans decided free him. Five dead nurses and doctors was more than enough.

From the ambulance back side two male nurses, a stretcher and four policemen descended. Another nurse, a blond woman, and two more policemen stayed on the ambulance.

The procession of policemen and nurses crossed the entrance hall reaching the elevator, it took them to the fourth floor. The corridor was guarded for five more men. The security of Chicago Memorial Hospital was at its high level.

The guard bet on mob boss room door looked at the tall blond haired man standing in front of him, his white impeccable apron was whiter than the folio his hand held. "I'm looking for Abruzzi." His stern tone demanded.

"You're twenty minutes earlier."

The male nurse shrugged "Sooner I come, sooner I go." Then he took the large leaf. "Please take it, read it and seal it. I have too much work to do."

The guard read it carefully without saying a word. He was glad that someone else took care of the dangerous inmate. His pay check wasn't big enough to risk his life guarding a mob boss's front door. "It's ok, you can take the inmate back to prison." He willingly stepped aside allowing the men entered to the room.

The six men entered in the room. Abruzzi was alone. Carefully the male nurse took the serum down and handed it to one of the police escort. The others ones raised the injured man and carefully placed him on the stretcher.

The displacement seemed to wake up the wounded man. He frowned and opened his eyes. He intoned several incoherent words when the belts adjusted his body to the stretcher. It immobilized the mob boss and only let him watch the lamps parade on the ceiling as they walked by the corridor toward the exit.

His escape dreams had just vanished definitively when he saw the emblem of the ambulance. Indeed he had lost his hope when the helicopter furrowed Chicago's sky. One thing kept him alive, his wife and children. But from now on he had time to plan his revenge. No matter where T-Bag hide. He would find him and would cut his neck so deep that no human medicine could save him. His thought made him smile when the ambulance back door closed.

His eyes blinked when a lantern light hit his pupils. It slipped form one to the other. He focused the face above him. It didn't surprise him to see the Doctor Sara Tancredi there but when he saw Michael beside her he wondered if he was hallucinating.

Michael smiled at him. "Many things have happened after your departure." As he talked he changed his blond wig for another brown one while a mustache camouflaged his face. "I never forget a promise even if you are locked into a hospital."

Without incidents the ambulance abandoned the hospital's parking area, traveled two more blocks and, followed by two faked patrol cars, disappeared into a garage.

When the door touched the ground the men pushed out the siren off the patrol car roof. The insignias of the doors came off easily with a simple tug, been replaced by two new ones. The cars had been transformed in patrol of a private security company.

The ambulance suffered the same transformation. Its green lines disappeared with another simple hand tug. The prison's emblem slipped out in the same way and it was replaced by an enormous red cross with the word "Vital" written in its middle.

In the corner of the room rested the police uniforms.

Minutes later the ambulance departed through another exit door followed by its cars retinue.

When it turned the corner Michael's eyes sighted the Fox River's ambulance. He eyed his watch and smiled. '_I love their punctuality_…'


	12. And in the End

Ok I was thinking how to end this story, and suddenly it came into my head. I have to admit that this finale was inspired by the story DDG wrote named 'She'. T-Bag is dangerous … oh! Yeah.

I hope you like what you read and please write a comment… (even if you don't like it).

I apologize for any grammar error you can find. Damn! It is not even three years that I started to write in English… but it's funnier than my own language.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance turned around the corner and the aircraft appeared in front of fugitive team. It was a small plain but it was enough to reach Mexican frontier. Michael's plan changed a little and Panama was no longer the best place to hide.

As the ambulance arrived to the hangar, the back door opened up and the false nurses lowered carrying the wounded mob boss. Sara could not abandon her doctor role. She had given specials indications and an improvised infirmary had been install in the bottom of the shed. A single curtain isolated the infirmary of the rest of the warehouse.

Once everybody had descended, Abruzzy's men took the vehicle away. It had to disappear quick as possible.

"Everything is ready," Lincoln murmured on Michael's ear. "I can't believe it almost is over…"

Michaels didn't reply. He couldn't believe it either. For a hundred time he looked at his watch. Fernando had one hour to convince Mari-Cruz to come with him, Charles was waiting inside the plain and C-note had falsified his return from Iraq so he probably would be spending time with his family right now. Veronica and LJ were coming and his older brother was eagerly waiting for them.

"Yeah" He muttered loud, "everything is ready..." On the other hand, he had to do something still. He had not spoken with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Lincoln elbowed him. "Come on man. Talk to her." Michael cursed himself, was he so obvious? His brother smirked. "You eat her with your eyes every time you look at her." He pushed his brother holding a laugh. "Come on!" He commanded. "Talk to her right now!"

Automatically he headed to the improvised sickbay. They both were adults and the time to end the silly game they were playing had arrived. Linc was right he had to speak with her openly.

His hand tossed aside the curtain-door then he froze.

Standing beside John's bed, he saw T-bag struggling with the mob boss. Theodore's hand held a bloody knife. The red fluid slipped all over his sleeve. Michael's eyes followed the drop's road to the floor.

A scream got jammed into his throat.

On the ground, the motionless Sara's body was laying. Her life was running away as a red blood river sprang from the wound on her slender and frail neck. Her terrified and lifeless gaze seemed to ask him, why?

Two endless minutes took him to react. He could not detach eyes from her. His eyes filled with red angered tears and his soul with hatred. The irrational hatred drove him and guided his hand to T-bag's neck.

He had never hurt anybody. He had never felt the impulse to kill somebody, up till now.

His fingers crowded together on T-Bag's throat and squeezed it hard. All of his body replied to one command, to kill that bastard and nothing could stop him now. Theodore stabbed his chest frantically but Michael never loosened his grip. His fingertips perceived the odd sound of T-bag's bone cracking. Then everything around Michael was gobbled by the darkness and the sound lowered its volume until it vanished.

Silence and darkness surrounded him but suddenly he heard her voice calling him. "Michael."

He wanted to move, to follow her voice but he could not. "Michael, do you hear me?"

"Yes" He answered. There was no word to explain the happiness he felt listening her voice. "Sara?" He whispered. Even he wasn't able to see her face he was sure she was smiling at him right now. "Do we died and reach heaven?"

She laughed making his heart jumped with joy. "No Michael. No one died. You are a little mangled by the accident but nothing serious."

Accident? What accident?

"Where am I?"

"At Fox River infirmary…"

He startled. "Lincoln…"

"Don't worry. He is fine." she checked his eyes and the lantern light hit his pupils made him blink. "You had been hurt during a fight Michael. Someone hit your head and you fainted. You were unconscious for more than two minutes."

"Two minutes?" He repeated. He grabbed her hand. "Linc… my brother is alive." She sighed nodding. "How many days remain for his execution?"

"Two…" She bitterly answered.

"I still have time…" Hearing his relived words, she cocked her head watching him but did not say anything.

He was smiling at her. She was alive.

He closed his eyes resting his head on the pillow. He held her hand into his.

She was there with him. He was inside River Fox but his brother was alive and he had two more days.

He had a schedule to complete. His plan was still on the move.

However, he would enjoy this stolen minutes with her by his side.

The end… (fin)


End file.
